Hamato Miwa (2012 New Timeline)
Karai is a rebellious former member of the Foot Clan, a master kunoichi, and the 16-year-old adoptive daughter of the Shredder. She is voiced by Kelly Hu in this variation. Karai was also revealed to be Hamato Yoshi's long-lost biological daughter, Hamato Miwa, in Showdown, Part 2 whom he had believed had also perished in the fire fifteen years ago. In Vengeance is Mine, she was inadvertently mutated into a serpent, but she retains some of her humanity and has partial control over it. She is a major recurring character in the show. History In City at War, after being freed from the brain worm, Karai calls her old friend, Shinigami, from Japan to aid her in taking down Shredder's criminal empire. When Shinigami returns to Karai at Shredder's old headquarters with a tanto carrying the Hamato Clan insignia, they soon are confronted by April and the Turtles, as the tanto belonged to April. Karai explains that she's no longer their enemy now that she's free of the brain worm, and explains her plans to rebuild the Foot before Shredder's corruption, take down his criminal empire, then Shredder himself, once and for all. The Turtles offer their support, but Karai believes she needs to do this herself. However, she does allow April to face Shinigami again for getting her tanto back. Though Shinigami easily beats April, Karai agrees to return the tanto, before the Turtles and April then take their leave. Later, Karai and Shinigami arrive at a martial arts store that Karai knows is a front for Shredder as he keeps a cache of weapons in the back. They are soon attacked by Tiger Claw, Fishface, and Rahzar, and before surrendering after Tiger Claw takes Shinigami hostage, Karai sends a text message for help to the Turtles. After being subdued, Karai frees herself, but is soon overpowered by Tiger Claw, who prepares to kill her before the Turtles and April arrive to help after getting Karai's text message. As Karai and Leo fight Tiger Claw, at one point, Karai allows her mutant self to surface as she turns her arms into their mutant form to attack Tiger Claw with, but he is still able to overpower her before April incapacitates him with The Dragon's Tail, allowing Karai and Shinigami to escape with the Turtles and April, but not without leaving behind enough explosives to wipe out the weapons cache for Karai. Back at the Turtles' lair, Karai speaks to Splinter about what she's doing, and though he wants her to join the Turtles and work together with them, Karai explains that she's grown up now and needs to deal with Shredder in her own way. Splinter voices how proud she is of her as she departs with Shinigami to continue her plans with rebuilding the Foot and wiping out Shredder's empire, not realizing that she may have started a war with Shredder that's she's not going to win. In Broken Foot, Karai and Shinigami are aided by Leo behind Splinter's back as they continue to systematically take down Shredder's criminal empire, taking down Hun and his Purple Dragons before burning a temple full of Shredder's laundered money, then attacking Auman Chemicals, encountering resistance in the form of Foot-bots, Tiger Claw, Bebop, and Rocksteady, but managing to plant their explosives and damage the facility, aided by fresh Foot Ninja from Japan. However, Donnie was injured trying to save Mikey and Raph from the explosion, and as a result, Karai and Shini are forced to flee from Tiger Claw before he goes after the Turtles with Bebop and Rocksteady. When Leo arrives at Shredder's old lair with Mikey and Raph, Karai reveals her next target to be the Foot-bot manufacturing facility at Auman Chemicals. Destroying it would cripple Shredder's army beyond repair, but having witnessed what Karai's revenge did to Donnie, Leo wants nothing to do with it, leaving Karai to blind him and his brothers, while Shini uses her magic tricks to further disorient them so Karai can take Shini and the Foot Ninja to still take down the factory. However, their plan falls apart due to Tiger Claw, Bebop, and Rocksteady anticipating their arrival and having the factory crank out Elite Foot-bots, which manage to overpower Karai, Shini, and the Foot Ninja, capturing them. However, Leo, Raph, and Mikey arrive to save Karai and the others, but thanks to Raph fiddling with the control panel, the Turtles, Shini, and the Foot Ninja are sorely outnumbered by Elite Foot-bots, until Karai plants an explosive on the large cistern at the top of the factory and detonates it manually, burning the side of her face, but causing the cistern to plunge into the molten slag below, splashing it on the Elite Foot-bots and destroying all of them along with the factory. Leo retrieves Karai, and together with Mikey, Raph, the Foot Ninja, and Shinigami, they escape as the NYPD flood to the factory, now a raging inferno, regrouping in an alley where Karai uses her mutant abilities to heal her burn wounds similar to a snake shedding it's skin, much to the Turtles' amazement before they return to their sewer lair. Once there, while the Turtles are overjoyed to see Donnie fully healed thanks to Splinter's healing mantras, Karai apologizes to Splinter for having allowed her revenge to bring harm to others. She then decides that taking down Shredder's criminal empire is no longer her priority. As of now, she's going to go after the Shredder himself, turning to leave and drawing her tanto blade as she does. In The Insecta Trifecta, Karai has ordered to her Ninjas to look for Shredder, as they report no sights of him, she starts to look impatient and upset and demands her Ninjas to leave her. As they leave, Karai notes on Stockman's Antrax around the lair and Stockman has arrived. She relates of all Shredder's mutants he would send to take her down, he just sends a useless bug, much to Baxter's frustration, but even she could turn to her mutant form she gets stuck in spider web until the Turtles and April arrive, but thanks to Raphael's hallucinations, she gets captured anyway with Leo and April. She is seen in a spider web with Leo, April and Casey (who was captured as well before her) in a high-rise construction and worries if Stockman and his minions are going to eat them. She is rescued by Mikey, Donnie and Raph and along with April she fights the bugs and gets Stockman out of the controls of the crane. In The Super Shredder, Karai is at her base when a blackout occurs. When Shinigami reports she has no idea how it happened, Karai suggests doubling the guards outside, only for Tiger Claw and Rahzar to enter. Karai is ready to fight them, when they reveal Shredder is with them, entering to reveal he's become what Karai says he hated the most: A mutant. Shredder manages to take out Shinigami, their Foot Ninja, and Karai, in her mutant form, before threatening to hunt down Shinigami if Karai does not surrender to him. Left with no choice, Karai surrenders, and watches as when the Turtles and April arrive in the Shellraiser to save her, Shredder easily overpowers the Shellraiser and sets it ablaze, much to Karai's horror. Afterwards, Karai is taken to be held hostage in the area where Shredder and Splinter had their last battle that Shredder won. When Splinter arrives to save her, he is confronted by Shredder, and soon forced to retreat when he realizes he's no match for Shredder in his mutated state. As Splinter lures Shredder away, Karai frees herself and regroups with the Turtles and April, only to be stopped from pursuing Shredder and Splinter by Chrome Dome Elite Foot-bots. By the time they reach Splinter and Shredder in the under-city where Splinter fought the Rat King, they are unable to help as more Elite Foot-bots block them from reaching Splinter, who manages to collapse the broken bridge segment he and Shredder are on, before dragging Shredder with him to their presumed deaths. As the Elite Foot-bots begin to rain arrows on them, Karai, April, and the Turtles are forced to retreat and regroup, knowing that Splinter might still be alive if he survived the fall. Before they can consider it further, the doors they were hiding behind are blown open, and they find themselves confronted by Bebop, Rocksteady, and at least a half-dozen Elite Foot-bots... In Darkest Plight, Karai encourages the team to take down Bebop, Rocksteady and the Elite Foot-Bots for Splinter. But they retreat due to the number of Elite Foot-Bots. April called Casey to help them search for Master Splinter. As Donnie, Mikey, Raph and Casey search in the abyss of the under-city, Karai, Leo and April are going to watch Shredder and his goons. April senses Shredder and Tiger Claw's presence and Shredder orders his loyal bounty hunter to destroy April, bring Karai to him alive and also Leonardo so Shredder could destroy him. Tiger Claw follow the trio to a roof but Karai defeats him using her serpent form's tail to throw him into power lines to electrocute him. She and April arrive to help Leo against Shredder. As Shredder is hit by a truck, he lifts it and throws it right to Karai but she's saved by April using telekinesis. As Shredder runs to Leo and prepares to end him. Karai begs him to do not do this as he could do something good for once in his life than wasting it with revenge. Shredder gets touched by this but Karai was just using this to give Leo time to escape. Karai then screams at him saying he was never her father and punches right in his mutated heart which causes him to spill mutagen from his mouth, Karai prepares to finally kill him but Tiger Claw arrived to rescue him. April asks her to forget Shredder as Leo needs medical attention, Karai agrees saying next time they'll make Shredder pay for what he did and she helps April take Leo to the lair Personality When Karai makes her first appearance in New Girl in Town, she is portrayed as quite a rebellious teenager and expert Martial Artist, who stirs up trouble at times. Karai is typically portrayed to be an evil character, but one that always has conflicted emotions. She revels in the freedom that The Foot Clan gives her, and she often takes advantage of it at every turn, choosing to toy with/fight the Turtles. However, she still does operate on a bit more complex code than her "father" or clan does, and, at one point, she seemed to have a bit of a greater concern over the community around them (and the Turtles) than her father did. For example, she once tried to persuade her father to look into the Kraang and possibly become allies with them to use their advanced tech (The Shredder didn't listen to her at first, but then did after quite a long while). There are also several times that she has actually tried to aid the Turtles in their constant battles against the Kraang, but, at the same time, she also has tried to kill the heroes by leaving him to deal with a violent aberration mutant that she carelessly, yet purposely created - and she has tried to kill them many a time on her own as well. She was, at first, seemingly rather intolerant of the grudge her father has for both Hamato Yoshi and the Turtles, but she later turned out to be nearly as vindictive as her adoptive "father" is, especially after she comes to face to face with Splinter (in "Booyaka-Showdown, Part 2", when she finds him engaging in a mortal duel with the Shredder) and this ultimately brings out the true emotions that she had concealed for years upon years. This also ended up causing her to get enraged when she came across Splinter battling (and slashing one of his shoulders). Also, because of this, she often chooses to vent her anger and jealousy on those who are undeserving (such as April or Leonardo). Her rebellion has now made her dangerously unpredictable with all four of the Turtles; however since she has found out that Splinter is her true father, her behavior and view of them all has changed as she assisted Tiger Claw in finding them so she could talk to them (while Tiger Claw wanted to kill them as payback) and then assisting them in fighting Tiger Claw in the meat locker. she has also defected from the Foot Clan and has now made it her mission to kill the Shredder for his deception. Karai is quite intrepid, and she clearly has enough bravery to disobey her 'adoptive' father (such as when he leaves on a journey for Japan and orders her to temporarily take his place). However, she is equally afraid of him sometimes (especially when he threatens her). However, she still cares for him as her "makeshift father", and would be more than willing to protect him if the situation calls. This changes after she finds out that Hamato Yoshi is her true father, and not Shredder. She has now made peace with Splinter and the turtles and has made it her mission to kill Shredder in revenge for her mother's death and for lying to her for her whole life. Appearance As a Human As a human she is shown to be slightly taller than Leo and April. Karai has black hair that is blonde in the back with an angled bob and long ear-tails. She wears several black earrings and red eyeliner on the top of her eyelids. She has amber eyes. Karai wears silver armor, black material worn under her armor, traditional Japanese shoes, and a purple belt with a design on it like the Shredder's. She does have a civilian outfit as well with a punk design, consisting of worn jeans, biker boots and a leather biker jacket with metal studs. As a Mutant As a mutant she is a two armed white and purple serpent with green eyes, snake heads instead of hands, a mouth in the back of her head and with her armor melded into her skin. Between Forms She appears mostly human, but with Snake eyes, fangs, tongue and her skin is paler with certain parts scaly Powers and Abilities As a human, her skills as a kunoichi are so great that she can take on Leonardo one-on-one or all four turtles at once. As seen in Enemy of My Enemy, her primary weapon choice Tantō (a short yet sharp Japanese blade). As a mutant serpent she has incredibly fast reflexes, an amazingly strong tail that can be used for whipping, constricting and crushing, and she can spit blinding venom. She is also shown to be able to morph between her human and mutant form. As the mutagen Shredder set up was designed to turn the victim into a mindless snake, Karai does struggle to keep her human mind in tact compared to other mutants. Donatello notes that Karai is a special type of mutant, as normal retro mutagen doesn't seem to turn her back to normal. In "Serpent Hunt" Karai reveals to have a mouth on the back of her serpent head which she can hide for surprise attacks. In The Deadly Venom she is seen with her mind completely restored (albeit under Shredder's control) and has better control of her morphing ability, she can also switch between human and serpent, like having a human body with snake arms. She also seems to have gained telepathic control over snakes and her venomous bite (or kiss) can cause numbness, weakness, paralyzes, then black out and sometimes hallucinogens. If not treated soon the venom can prove deadly. In The Fourfold Trap, she is shown to be able to revert to her completely human form with no serpentine characteristics. As shown in Broken Foot, Karai now also has the ability to heal damage to her skin (such as severe burns) simply by shedding it when turning into half-snake form. Quotes "Not bad - You might actually be a challenge''. (knocks Leonardo to the ground in the blink of an eye) "Guess not. My name is Karai. See you around."'' "You always talk to yourself?" "I'll listen, when you beg for your life! Let's see how well you do against someone who's better than you." "I understand... Father." "Stop being responsible, Leo. Stop waiting for others to give you the life that you want. Go out and take it." ''-New Girl in Town'' "They're fighting robots?" " Oh you were there? I didn't notice. I did see a bunch of robots though, what's their deal?" "I like your brother, Leo. He's almost as entertaining as you." "(Laughs) You're adorable! Stupid but adorable." "No. You're trapped. What happens when I do this? Well now I gotta." "I know! That's messed up right!?" . ''-The Alien Agenda'' "Yeah, because if Shredder finds out you have an ice cream lamp, it is over!" "You guys need my help. You really think you can shoot down an alien warship with garbage? My point is to take down a ship like that, you need a real weapon. What if I get you a shoulder fire missile launcher? Shredder won't know about it. He's buying a big ship full of weapons down on the docks tomorrow night. All we need to do is sneak in and help ourselves. And why would I trap you? You're the only ones who know what The Kraang are up to." Later...(to Leo, who attempts to assassinate her father) "You're just as short-sighted and obsessed as Shredder! You want a feud? You've got one!" "I'm not really that good about saying thank you...That was it." '- ''Enemy of My Enemy' '___________________________________________________________________' "So this April O'Neil is at the center of everything?" "What's your name? ... My name's Harmony." "Now you try mine... Supon nabe... Turtle soup." "A Tessen. Beautiful, unassuming... But very powerful. In the right hands." "What makes you so special? You're the center of an alien conspiracy, protected by mutants, and trained by a great ninja master... Why?" "What...? You lost your mother?" '- Karai's Vendetta' '__________________________________________________________________' "Hey there princess. Miss me?" "You've done well. Now take the message to Splinter." "I know! Pretty cool right?" "NO! Father! My name is Karai! Father told me what you did to my mother. And now I'm going to return the favor. Why won't you fight? COWARD!" '- Showdown' '_________________________________________________________________' "So the turtles are searching for the missing mutagen canisters. This makes the game so much easier." "I thought they'd finish me but you wouldn't let them right father?" "Foot bots! Deshell him!" "I never got to know my mother because your rodent master took her away from me." '- Follow the Leader' '________________________________________________________________' "(to Fishface) Dad put me in charge while he's in Japan, remember? So either learn some respect or I chop off your robo-legs and drop you in the sewer. Got it? " Rise and shine Stockman. You're working for me now, well me and the Shredder. Let's move!" '-''Mikey Gets Shellacne'' ''________________________________________________________________'' "Not bad, How long before it's operational?" " 9 Hours!? I want to test it on someone now! And I've got the perfect target too. April O'Neil." "Foot bots keep the turtle busy! This is between us girls." "Your skills are weak April. I've had years of training'" "Like my new little toy? Robot! Eliminate the girl!" "For Now" '''-''Target: April O'Neil'' "I have no honour, but that is about to change" "O'Neil" "I didn't come to fight, I came to talk" "I believe you Leonardo, I believe that splinter is my true father" "Splinter" "Father, what have I done?" "Tiger Claw is tracking me" "I...I don't know" '-The Wrath of Tiger Claw' "(To Fishface) "Well isn't the sushi I ordered." (To Shredder)"I am not your ...Daughter!" (After escaping)"This isn't over, Tiger Claw." (First words as a mutant)" ... Father ? " '-Vengeance is Mine' Relationships Family and Allies Leonardo Leonardo is the first of the Turtles that Karai meets. While she attacks and fights with him often, she never does him any serious harm and just enjoys sparring with a worthy opponent. Leonardo, in turn, was both confused by and attracted to Karai (as shown in "New Girl In Town"). She is dangerous, but Leo believed that there was some good in her but she betrayed him. She seems to be deceitful and manipulative in The Alien Agenda, using Leo's feelings for her against him, especially in his time of need. In Enemy of My Enemy, she returns, seeking information about the Kraang from the turtles. This time, instead of wanting to fight the turtles, she decides to make a truce with the turtles in order to defeat the Kraang ship. She goes against the Shredder's orders because she knows they'll all die if they don't set aside their differences and take down the ship. At first, the turtles, mainly Leo, are very skeptical of her and decline her request for a truce, but after she leads it away from the Shellraiser, they comply. Because Leo saved her and allowed her to speak to all of Turtles, Karai develops some friendship for him. However, because he and his brothers tried to attack her father, the truce was called off and her trust in him was left now uncertain. Now she's vengeful towards the turtles and is willing to do whatever it takes to take them down. It was revealed in the Season 1 finale that Karai is Splinter's lost daughter (Miwa), who was raised by the Shredder. Leo seems more aggravated with Karai as she wants to hurt him and his loved ones more often, he tells her that her vendetta is with him not his family. In Follow The Leader Splinter told Leo that Karai is his daughter. Near to the end of The Manhattan Project, Part 1, Leo told Karai that Splinter is her true father but she neglects it. In The Wrath of Tiger Claw, Karai was thinking about what Leo said about Splinter being her true father. When Karai finally realized that Splinter is her father, she betrayed Tiger Claw in trying to terminate the Turtles and Splinter, which caused Tiger Claw to take Karai back to Shredder to be locked in a cell. In Vengeance is Mine, Leo and his brothers staged a rescue operation to get Karai from Shredder. It worked well and Karai was reunited with Splinter. When Leo and Michaelangelo was training, Michaelangelo threw one of his water balloons at Leo, which made Karai giggle. When Karai was planning on taking down Shredder, Leo wanted come along with her. Karai came close to Leo and temporarily blinded him with a smoke egg. Splinter, Leo and his brothers went to rescue Karai again. Leo was about to rescue Karai when all of sudden Shredder broke the chain that was holding Karai's cage, which caused her to fall into the mutagen. When she becomes a mutant, Leo appears to be one of the only people (aside from Splinter) that can help briefly restore Karai's mind by reminding her of who she is. Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo Raphael is the second of the Turtles that Karai meets, and Raph is the first to find out about Leonardo's "friendship" with her. Unlike his brother, Raphael immediately distrusts her. He tries to warn Leo that she is the enemy and not to trust her. Raph came up with the idea of setting a trap for Shredder and (like the rest of his brothers) attempted to assassinate the Shredder. He still does not trust her when she wants to help defeat the Kraang. Donatello does not know too much about her mainly because Leo never mentioned her until after they revealed her in The Worldwide Genome Project headquarters. Based on Donnie’s observations of her, he does not like her because of her need to cause trouble. He is wary of Karai's tactics and does not trust her at all, not even when she offerd to help him and his brothers fight the Kraang. Donnie also was a part of the attempted assassination of the Shredder. Michelangelo also did not trust her and was surprised that Leo trusted her. When she wanted to help fight the Kraang, Mikey was wary of her. Mikey also participated in the attempted assassination. They see her as an enemy working for the Foot, but she sees them more as play toys for her amusement. In Booyaka-Showdown, it is revealed that Karai is Splinter's daughter, Miwa, who the Shredder took and raised her as his own daughter after the events of their final battle. When Splinter told the turtles about this, they were all shocked and Mikey questions about Karai being their "sister". The Turtles rescued Karai from The Shredder in Vengeance is Mine. They brought her back to Master Splinter, where he was shocked to see his daughter return. Later, Karai watched the Turtles train and she giggled when Michaelangelo threw a water balloon at Leonardo's face. At this point, the Turtles see Karai as a part of their family. When Karai was mutated, the Turtles and Master Splinter were deeply depressed. Michaelangelo asked Donatello if he could make a retro mutagen for Karai but Donatello stated "I hope so". April O'Neil April is the first female human that she has met in the whole series. Based on their brief encounter in "Karai's Vendetta", they seem to have quite a lot in common. They both know how to speak Japanese, they both know how to drive a motorized vehicle, they're both kunoichis (except Karai has better Martial Art skills), they are both the romantic "interests" of one of four Turtles, and both of their biological fathers have been mutated into animals. They seem to become enemies in "Karai's Vendetta" (though Karai does seem to have a regretful expression on her face not very long after she attacks April). It is also suggested that Karai dislikes April somewhat and is jealous of her, due to the fact that she is very special and important to the Kraang and Splinter (a value that Karai doesn't think she has). At the very end of this episode, however, Karai appears to show signs of empathy and feeling slightly sorry for April when the other girl mentions that she lost her mother. If they weren't on different sides, it's likely that the two could be very good friends. However, their current views of each other have change now that Karai has found out and accepted that Splinter is her biological father. Also in The Wrath of Tiger Claw, she chased down April to just talk to her instead of fighting. She then opened up to her about everything that was happening, Splinter possibly being her real father, Shredder lying to her for her whole life and where her loyalties lied, and her possibly betraying the Shredder which surprised April. They are then seen enjoying each other's company as they had a conversation until the turtles arrived. She then told the turtles that she believes Splinter is her biological father. April then tells them that she believes that Karai believes this to be true showing that she now trusts Karai. Tang Shen Karai is Tang Shen's daughter, along with Master Splinter's. When she was an infant, her mother perished at the hands of Shredder when she intercepted a blow meant for Splinter, and was taken in by him. He then raised Karai as his own child and fed her countless lies about how her mother died and who committed the act. Karai has known this false truth for a big portion of her life, but when Splinter showed up in Shredder's hideout in "Booyaka-Showdown", her true feelings on the situation are exacerbated even more and she now desperately hopes to avenge her own mother's death by killing her true father. Even though she doesn't know what her mother was actually like, she carries a torn-off, dilapidated photo of her mother around with her. It is likely that this was part of a grander, family photo like the one Splinter has in the lair, but the Shredder probably ripped Tang Shen's part off to conceal his own lie. Splinter Karai is none other than Splinter's biological daughter. In the episode "Booyaka-Showdown Part 2", Splinter discovers this after the Shredder reveals to him that he took his daughter, Miwa, away and raised her as his very own child. When Karai soon shows up, he is then able to turn Splinter's own daughter against him by using what he had formerly told her about whom killed her mother, Tang Shen. She then tries to fight Yoshi, but her manages to avoid her attacks and escapes. She then demands to know why he won't fight with her and calls him a coward. He then leaves, heartbroken at what the Shredder has done to his daughter....In "Follow The Leader", she demonstrates how truly spiteful and vengeful she has now become towards him. She hates him to the point where she wanted to kill the Turtles before his very eyes and ruin his life in so many more ways. When she successfully tranquilizes Splinter in "The Manhattan Project, Part 1", she seems to view this as a big victory and she also even appears to draw some sadistic pleasure from doing this''.'' It is very clear that Splinter knows that his daughter is fully alive, active, and working alongside the Shredder, In The Manhattan Project, Part 2, she over hears Splinter talking to the team about him being her biological father and whether if she will figure it out and accept it is her decision. She then has a guilty expression on her face suggesting that she's starting to question herself and everything else. In The Wrath of Tiger Claw, her knowledge of the truth caused all her hatred of him to disappear and after her rescue in Vengeance is Mine she hugged him for the first time. After her mutation into a snake-like creature, her love for him gave herself the strength to fight her new instincts and not devour him. In The Invasion, Part 2, mutant Karai saves Splinter from drowning in the sewer waters and gently tapped on his shoulder to check his vital signs, which shows that she deeply cares about her father. Enemies Shredder Karai's former relationship with her foster father was actually quite complicated. She seems to fear The Shredder at certain times, just like Bradford and Xever do, yet she obeys him, but she doesn't appear to respect him as much. It is possible that she wants him to respect her equally, such as when she mentions The Kraang and shows him the droid she had picked up, attempting to intrigue him somehow. In "Enemy of My Enemy", just a little more insight is given into Karai's relationship with her Shredder. Karai saves him a total of two times in this very episode. She tackles him out of the way to prevent him from getting zapped by an electro-grenade and bravely jumps into the sea to save Shredder from drowning towards the end of the episode.This proves that Karai truly loved Shredder as her father despite constantly disobeying his orders.That all changed when she finds out that Saki is not her true father, she betrays him and he has her locked away in his lair's dungeon, after that event she began to hate him for lying to her for her entire life. In Vengeance is Mine she learned that it was shredder responsible for her mother's death and how he kidnapped her. She wanted revenge on him so much that even after her real father told her that "revenge only leads to more pain”, she rushed to his lair to face him. Rahzar and Fishface ''' Relationship is vastly unknown for the most part, but Karai did seem to stand up for both Bradford and Xever in a way when she told the Shredder that his own men '''got turned into hideous freaks when she wanted Shredder to try and help her figure out what was going on with the Kraang. Tiger Claw At the moment they first met, they did not like each other. All of the other members of Shredder's forces seem to be rather stunned to see such a menacing looking man beast, while Karai coldly asks why The Shredder has enlisted yet another freak. Right afterward, Tiger Claw tells the Shredder that he is quite disappointed that this is the Foot Clan he told him all about. Karai continues to show no respect by teasing him about losing his tail. She was angered by the fact that Shredder made Tiger Claw his second-in-command instead of her, but was willing to work with him until she finally accepted the fact that Splinter was her real father and betray him and the Shredder. Appearances Season One * New Girl in Town (first appearance as human) * The Alien Agenda * Enemy of My Enemy * Karai's Vendetta * Showdown Season Two * The Mutation Situation (cameo) * Follow the Leader * Mikey Gets Shellacne * Target: April O'Neil * The Manhattan Project * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto (cameo) * Vengeance is Mine * The Invasion Season Three * Return to New York (2012 TV series episode) (as a picture) * Serpent Hunt * The Pig and The Rhino * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld (Cameo) * The Noxious Avenger (Cameo) * Clash of the Mutanimals (Cameo) * The Deadly Venom * Tale Of The Yokai (as Baby Miwa) * Attack of the Mega Shredder! (Cameo) * The Fourfold Trap Season Four * City At War * Broken Foot * The Insecta Trifecta * The Super Shredder * Darkest Plight Screenshots 44-1480633437.PNG 43-1480633436.PNG 42-1480633436.PNG 41-1480633436.PNG 38-1480633435.PNG 36-1480633435.PNG 35-1480633435.PNG 33-1480633434.PNG 27-1480633433.PNG 24-1480633433.PNG 23-1480633433.PNG 21-1480633432.PNG 20-1480633432.PNG 16-1480633431.PNG 12-1480633431.PNG Category:TMNT Universe Category:Hamato Clan Category:Animagus Category:Tail Category:Healing Factor Category:Ninja Category:Time Clone Category:Japanese Category:Chinese Category:Martial Artist Category:Kunoichi Category:Americans Category:Teenagers Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Lab Accident Category:Humans Category:Immigrants Category:Turtles Rogues Gallery Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Female Category:Mafia Boss Category:Saki Family